When Children Cry
by Blue And Brown Eyes
Summary: After a fight with an army of Hollows, Rukia awakens to see the out come of the fight. Some IchigoxRukia With a suprize twist at the end! Please read and review!


**Hey…- MY FIRST BLEACH FANFIC! Yeah! I'm SO FRICKEN' EXCITED! I am so tried, I have been up every night writing, but I will still try my best…*yawn*…what was I talking about *reads back* oh, *yawn* yeah…so like I was saying, I'll do my best. I hope that it is good, but I am tried, so, yeah, you know. Anyways please vote on my polls and review, I would help me out a lot. In addition, I am very thankful for my reviews, and everyone who is following the chapters, it has made me super duper happy! I really want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. In addition, please start-leaving request for me give me something to do. Anyways, thanks again to my loving reader, and I hope you enjoy and please review and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or the characters; they belong to the author and or publishers…lucky b****s!**

_When Children Cry_

**Rukia's P.O.V**

"Rukia-watch out!"

"Move!"

"RUKIA!"

"AHH!"

I woke up, and moaned from whatever unconsciousness I was in. I pushed myself off the hard ground. What was I doing there; where am I? I wasn't very stable as I walked. I leaned down and grabbed my bent up katana, and slid it back into my sheath belted to my side.

I tired walking like I was full of pride, but wobbled in every which direction I went in. I looked up as my vision came back to my eyes, and saw flames, and bodies everywhere. I shot my hand up to my mouth to hold in a cry or shock and terror. I looked around and saw hollows eating helpless, defenseless people.

What the hell is this?

I started off in a staggered dash, which was soon turned into a staggered walk. I felt myself start to fall, when two big, strong arms held me up. I turned around to see Ichigo with a pained look in his eyes.

"Ichigo…" I whispered, "What's going on?"

"…" he didn't say anything; he just tightened his grip on me. I felt a protective and possessive aura start to form around him.

I broke away from his grip and started walking again. He reached out for me when I staggered more, but I just pushed his hand away from me. I looked down and saw the metal blade from a katana in my side, but I felt no pain.

I yanked it out, and threw it to the ground. Ichigo followed behind me as I looked around at everything.

Then I saw it.

Renji

He lied there on the cold ground. His body looked cold and lifeless. I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream, so loud that it would hurt me.

I wanted to run away, or closer, and figure out what was going on.

I looked at him once more. As dead as he looked, he wasn't; you could still she his body move slightly or twitch every other second. His chest moved up and down slowly as he breathed quietly. His long red hair flowed over his. I hated that, I was the only person he ever let see him with his hair down…I wanted it to say that way. I felt a single tear drop run down my cheek, and to the ground.

How could I let this happen? How did this happen? What is going on? Why is everything dead, or hurt, or on fire? Why?

I felt Ichigo reach out to me, but I walked farther ahead of him. I felt somewhat bad, but I had worse things to worry about, then hurting strawberry's feelings.

I felt something warm and wet run down my face. I stuck my hand to my head, and then pulled it in front of my eyes…blood. Was I bleeding? I could not feel it. I felt like asking Ichigo, but I didn't want to look at him for some reason. Every time I did something in me cried or a shot of pain went through my heart. I walked farther up to wherever I was planning to go and my feet started to feel the ground less and less with every step. I saw hollow's everywhere, but they didn't notice me…when they always do…

I saw Chad with his face in the ground, but he was still breathing too.

I passed him with a sorrow look on my face. I saw Orihime fighting a hollow and losing. I felt like helping, but something told me I couldn't. I turned away and looked at Ichigo's legs. My head shot back over when I heard Orihime scream. I saw her get thrown what looked like a quarter of a mile. Uryu ran and caught her before she hit the ground. He placed her on the ground gently, before running back and fighting against the hollow. This hollow was very large in size, and had the ugliest face I have ever seen. Uryu was pushed back from the hollow just as Orihime was running back to his side. He was thrown back into Orihime, as they both collided with the cold, hard ground. Uryu panicked as Orihime slipped into unconsciousness. Uryu held her close to his chest, picked her up, and ran them to whatever safety they could find.

I heard the clashing of metal, and turned to see Byakuya fighting with another hollow. He was putting up a pretty good fight, until another hollow joined in. Byakuya took down one, and then went back with the other. When he wasn't looking, the hollow stabbed him in the chest with what looked like part of the blade to a broken katana. I backed up into Ichigo, and gripped his sleeve. Byakuya ripped it out from his chest, and threw it to the ground…then fell. Byakuya just fell, nothing said, nothing done, he just fell.

I was about to run to him, when Ichigo's arms wrapped around me, and held me back.

"BYAKUYA!"

Nothing…

"BYAKUYA!"

Nothing…

"BYAKUYA! ANSWER ME! BYAKUYA!"

He flinched a little bit.

"BYAKUYA!" I screamed so loud, it must have been impossible for him not to hear me.

"Rukia…shh…" Ichigo flipped me around and hugged me to his chest. I got teary eyed. He stroked my hair to try and clam me. I looked under his arm, and saw Renji starting to get back up from a distance. I pulled away from Ichigo, and walked towards Renji. Ichigo tried to hold me back with him, but I pushed away from him. I stumbled over toward Renji.

"…Rukia…" he mumbled.

I extended my arm, and was about to put my hand on his cheek, when Ichigo snatched my arm away from him.

I was about to protest when Renji stood up, and stumbled over to something. It was a good distance away, so I could hardly see it. Something in my head, was yelling at me. It wasn't good. I grabbed Ichigo's sleeve, and slid my hand down to his hand.

"Ichigo…" his hand was barely holding mine, "What's going on…?" His hand gripped my tightly

Renji fell to his knees. He put his hands on something. My hand slid out of Ichigo's. I walked over to him. Ichigo tensed behind me. I stood next to Renji. He had his hands on the face of a body. Their face was lying in the face. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Rukia…there's something…you need to know…" Ichigo stood behind me.

"…" something's not right.

Renji leaned his face down closer to the body.

"You and I are…" he hesitated.

"…" I swallowed what, for the first time in my life, felt like a giant ball of fear down my throat,

A tear fell from his face. I leaned down, to touch his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Rukia, but we're…"

My hand went in to his back I couldn't touch his back; my hand had gone straight through his back; it was like I wasn't there.

Renji turned the person's face over…it was-

"Dead."

Me.

I couldn't move. I was stuck.

Then it came back to me.

**Flashback (it's the easiest was to say it all =P) (Still Rukia's P.O.V)**

I jumped up, and sliced the neck of a giant hollow.

"Ichigo!" I called out to him. I landed back on the perfectly, with my katana pushed out in front of me. Ichigo landed right behind me with his sword guarding him also. We were back to back.

"I've never seen them this large before…" I mumbled to Ichigo.

"Me either…" he mumbled back, "Rukia…"

"Yeah?" I answered him

"If I die…" he sighed, "promise me you'll stay safe."

"Ichigo-what are you talking about-?" I yelled at him.

"Promise me…" He grabbed my hand from behind, and held it.

"Only if you do the same." I said grasped his hand tighter.

"…Okay."

"I promise…" we both said at the same time.

Then we dashed out to our separate ways. I could hear Ichigo lashing out at the hollows, as was I. Ichigo was doing pretty good, until another couple hollows joined in. One slashed his across his face, and another sliced his stomach. Then a metal rod went straight threw his heart. I could see him cough and spit up what seemed like gallons of blood.

"ICHIGO!" I screamed as loud as I could. I was off guard. A hollow struck me full force into the nearest rock. I was about to get up, when _my own_ katana was stabbed through my side…it all went **black** from there.

**End flashback (Still Rukia's P.O.V)**

"Rukia…" Ichigo grasped my hand.

I looked at Renji, who was actually crying, and holding my body to his chest, and then up to the sky. I could faintly see Kaien reaching his hand out to me with a giant smile. I smiled back at him. I gripped Ichigo's hand as hard as I could. He pulled me back into a tight embrace.

I looked under his arm again, and in the distance could see Ichigo's body lying in the dirt. It looked so mishandled. His face was in the dirt, and his clothes were covered in fresh blood. The metal rod still stuck out of his chest. There was a pool of blood surrounding him. I would have falling to my knees, and Ichigo must have known it to, because he was holding me up.

I teared up a bit.

"So…this is what's it's like to die?" I smirked and tried to hide my tears. Ichigo's index fingers sweep the tears off my face. I smiled at him, and buried my head into my chest.

"I'm so sorry I let you die, Rukia." He said with a voice full of sorrow and hugged me closer to his chest.

"Don't blame yourself." I whispered into his chest. I'm crying. I hate when I cry. It makes me feel like a child. I tightened my grip on Ichigo, as I looked around for the last time to see Byakuya getting back up and ready to fight. Uryu was comforting Orihime, who had found Ichigo's body…and Renji…who was crying tears of sorrow over my lifeless body. I could feel myself and Ichigo start to lift away, to wherever we were planned to go, when I took one last look. I then buried my head back into Ichigo's chest, as he stroked my hair.

Then we were gone.

_Goodbye…_

_**End**_

**I hope it was good, because I was listening to a bunch or sad songs while writing this and it must have taken me over. Anyways, I hoped you like it, and please leave comments and reviews…I get sad when no one reviews, and I already have enough issues. You could also read, and review my poems…that would make me soooo very happy. And yes, I know just how many people read my stories…please review, it just gives me something to do, and makes happy, and glad that I'm a writer when everyone always told me I couldn't do anything…anyways please comment, and review, and I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
